SNSD
So Nyeo Shi Dae/SNSD (소녀시대) is a K-Pop girl group from South Korea under SM Entertainment that debuted in 2007. They are nine girls (TaeYeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, HyoYeon, YuRi, SooYoung, YoonA and SeoHyun). Their international name is Girls' Generation, their official fan club is S♡NE/Sowon (소원) and the group official color is pearl pink. Profiles TaeYeon *'Birth Name:' Kim TaeYeon (김태연) *'Date of Birth:' March 9, 1989 (20) *'Group Position:' Leader & Main Vocalist Jessica *'Birth Name:' Jessica Jung (정제시카) *'Korean Name:' Jung SooYeon (정수연) *'Date of Birth:' April 18, 1989 (20) *'Group Position:' Main Vocalist Sunny *'Birth Name:' Lee SunKyu (이순규) *'Date of Birth:' May 15, 1989 (19) *'Group Position:' Vocalist Tiffany *'Birth Name:' Stephanie Hwang *'Korean Name:' Hwang MiYoung (황미영) *'Date of Birth:' August 1, 1989 (19) *'Group Position:' Lead Vocalist HyoYeon *'Birth Name:' Kim HyoYeon (김효연) *'Date of Birth:' September 22, 1989 (19) *'Group Position:' Vocalist & Main Dancer YuRi *'Birth Name:' Kwon YuRi (권유리) *'Date of Birth:' December 5, 1989 (19) *'Group Position:' Vocalist & Lead Dancer SooYoung *'Birth Name:' Choi SooYoung (최수영) *'Date of Birth:' February 10, 1990 (19) *'Group Position:' Vocalist YoonA *'Birth Name:' Im YoonA (임윤아) *'Date of Birth:' May 30, 1990 (18) *'Group Position:' Vocalist & Lead Dancer SeoHyun *'Birth Name:' Seo JooHyun (서주현) *'Date of Birth:' June 28, 1989 (17) *'Group Position:' Lead Vocalist Discography Singles 1st Single - Into the New World (다시 만난 세계) *'Release Date:' August 2, 2007 Albums 1st Album - Girls' Generation (소녀시대) *'Release Date:' November 1, 2007 1st Album - Baby Baby (Repackeged) *'Release Date:' March 13, 2008 Mini Albums 1st Mini Album - Gee *'''Release Date: January 7, 2009 Awards 2007 * Cyworld Song of the Month (August): Into the New World * 14th Annual Korean Entertainment Awards: Best New Female Group * #1 on M!Countdown for: Into the New World (October 11th, 2007) * SBS Inkigayo Mutizen Award for: Girls' Generation (November 25th, 2007) * SBS Inkigayo Mutizen Award for: Girls' Generation (December 2nd, 2007) * #1 on M!Countdown for: Girls' Generation (December 6th, 2007) * Mnet Golden Disk Awards: Anycall Popularity Award (December 13th, 2007) * Mnet Golden Disk Awards: Anycall Newbie Award (December 13th, 2007) 2008 * 17th Seoul Gayo Awards: High Music Award (January 31st, 2008) * 17th Seoul Gayo Awards: Best New Artist Award (January 31st, 2008) * SBS Inkigayo Mutizen Award for: Kissing You (February 3rd, 2008) * SBS Inkigayo Mutizen Award for: Kissing You (February 17th, 2008) * #1 on M!Countdown for: Kissing You (February 14th, 2008) * #1 on M!Countdown for: Kissing You (February 28th, 2008) * #1 on Music Bank for: Kissing You (February 29th, 2008) * Cyworld Song of the Month (February): Kim TaeYeon - IF * #1 on M!Countdown for: Baby Baby (April 10th, 2008) * Mnet 20's Choice Hot Sweet Music Award for: Kissing You (August 23rd, 2008) * Mnet 20's Choice Hot DJ to: Kim TaeYeon (August 23rd, 2008) * 5th Asia Song Festival: Best Asian Artist (October 4th, 2008) * Korean Drama Festival Netizen Popularity Award: Im YoonA - You Are My Destiny (November 1st, 2008) * Korean Drama Festival New Actress Award: Im YoonA - You Are My Destiny (November 1st, 2008) * 15th Annual Korean Entertainment Awards: Best Female Group * Mnet Golden Disk Awards YEPP Popularity Award: Kim TaeYeon (December 10th, 2008) 2009 * 1# on Music Bank for: Gee (January 16th, 2009) * 1# on Music Bank for: Gee (January 23rd, 2009) * 1# on Music Bank for: Gee (January 30th, 2009) * 1# on Music Bank for: Gee (February 6th, 2009) * 1# on Music Bank for: Gee (February 13th, 2009) * 1# on Music Bank for: Gee (February 20th, 2009) * 1# on Music Bank for: Gee (February 27th, 2009) * 1# on Music Bank for: Gee (March 6th, 2009) * 1# on Music Bank for: Gee (March 13th, 2009) * SBS Inkigayo Mutizen Award for: Gee (January 18th, 2009) * SBS Inkigayo Mutizen Award for: Gee (February 1st, 2009) * SBS Ikkigayo Mutizen Award for: Gee (February 8th, 2009) * Cyworld Digital Music Award: Gee (February 22nd, 2009) * 45th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards New Actress Award: Im YoonA - You Are My Destiny (February 27th, 2009) * 45th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards Popularity Award: Im YoonA (February 27th, 2009)